Aircraft and other equipment encounter or create vibration that can adversely affect their components. In aircraft, for example, turbulence can induce buffeting of aircraft appendages and components. Movement of a vehicle along a rough surface can result in shock and vibrational movement of the contents of the vehicle. Operating machinery in the equipment itself may also generate undesired vibration.
Vibration and/or buffeting may make it desirable to strengthen the vibrated components to reduce fatigue, to otherwise build-in shock absorbing materials, or to otherwise strengthen the vibrated components against the effects of vibration. These steps may be expensive, cumbersome, and may add weight to the vehicle or equipment. For example, aircraft appendages such as tail surfaces may be strengthened to reduce fatigue resulting from turbulence buffeting of the tail in certain flight configurations. Reinforcing the aircraft tail results in increased overall weight of the aircraft, potentially affecting performance. The vibration or buffeting can occur at frequencies higher than 20 Hz. Dynamic buffet and vibration suppression devices often do not add sufficient response speeds to respond to such higher frequency vibrations or stresses. Accordingly, there is unmet need for improved methods and apparatus for vibration and buffet suppression.